


Poison

by 88138a



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Whump, Connor Deserves Happiness, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Gen, Good Parent Hank Anderson, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Light Angst, Not Beta Read, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Sickfic, Sort Of, Spiders, Whump, Worried Hank Anderson, cause im a lazy bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 07:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17178308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/88138a/pseuds/88138a
Summary: Latrodectus variolus, also known as the northern black widow spider. Species can be found anywhere from Ontario to Massachusetts. It can also occasionally be spotted in south-eastern Michigan.





	Poison

**Author's Note:**

> yeehaw enjoy motherfuckers
> 
> hank is best dad. connor is best son. i love them
> 
> also for some reason ive only written about androids so far. who even am i

Connor bent down slightly to give Sumo a quick scratch on the head before walking through the back door of Hank’s house, heading towards the small garden that had begun to thrive in his backyard. Despite what he had expected, he hadn’t grown to dislike gardening after the incident with Amanda. It calmed him. It was the snow that he hated.

 

Hank -- who would never admit it, of course -- had been concerned for Connor, knowing how dangerous it was for anyone living on their own at the time. So he took Connor in, and the two of them lived together. Connor was glad to have somewhere safe to stay, despite his persistent worry that he would be a burden.

Connor had been created to hunt deviants. That was what he breathed for, what he spoke for, what he lived for. Now that the revolution had succeeded, he had begun to feel meaningless. He had spent days that turned into weeks doing nothing but lying around Hank’s house, either deep in thought or simply staring off into space. Hank was tired of it.

He sat next to Connor, cracking open a beer as he spoke. “Connor, haven’t you thought about actually getting off your ass and doing something?” Despite the graceless words Hank used, the love and concern behind them was clear.

“What am I supposed to do?”

Hank paused, taking a sip of his beer. “Find a hobby, something you enjoy. Everyone’s got something.”

Connor was about to reply, but he let his concern take priority. “Lieutenant, I must remind you that drinking is detrimental to your health.”

Hank rolled his eyes before focusing them on Connor. “You gotta find a better hobby besides telling me what to do.”

“I was only expressing my concern for you.”

“And what have I told you about calling me Lieutenant?”

“Sorry, Lieu-” Connor caught himself mid-sentence. “Sorry, Hank.”

Hank smiled gently at that before taking another sip of his beer. “Now, got any ideas?”

Connor paused for a moment, LED flashing yellow. “I… have always taken an interest in life. From the moment I saved that fish, I-”

“Fish?” Hank interrupted, raising an eyebrow.

“Never mind, it’s not important,” Connor shook his head, continuing. “What about gardening?”

“Sure, kid, why not? We can head out tomorrow and buy you some seeds and supplies, and you can turn my backyard into a jungle for all I care.”

Connor had beamed, his pearl-white smile shining as bright as the gleam of excitement in his eyes.

 

Months had passed and the two of them lived (mostly) harmoniously, with Connor constantly tending to his ever-growing garden. Connor smiled softly at the pleasant feeling of the sun warming his face as he stepped outside.

A small plot of hydrangeas caught his attention and he made his way over, preparing to check each plant and make sure they were growing and thriving as planned.

Connor quietly hummed to himself as he crouched down and examined the flowers, each little petal given as much attention as the last. He found it therapeutic, soft little spots of pink and purple brushing against his fingertips. 

He hardly had time to react as 8 black, creeping legs crawled onto his hand and pierced its fangs into his skin.

He startled at the pressure applied to his hand and scanned the creature.

> _Latrodectus variolus_ , also known as th3 n0rth h̸ ̵h̴h̶h̵h̷ ̵h̸h̸e̷r̸n̸ ̸b̴l̴@̵̸̶̤̼̂͆c̵̶̶̠̜̖̗̄̈͠k̶̷̶̡̩͒̊͝ ̴̶̴̨͕̤͛̏̕ẉ̷̸̸̪̳͂̐͝1̷̷̷͈̳̫̈́̓͐͋d̸̸̷̛͉͔̒̾0̷̵̵̢̬̜̂̇͆

“Black widow spider,” Connor repeated, unsettled. He flicked the spider away and closely studied the marks. Hardly visible, even to him, but he could tell that something had entered his thirium cycle. 

A soft burning feeling slowly traveled up his arm as the poison began to course through his veins. He quickly stood up, his vision cutting in and out. He took a step forward, barely moving before he fell to the ground, clutching his bitten hand.

The world swirled around him, sunlight seeming to light him on fire. He felt his thirium pump struggling against the added stress of overheating.

“Hank!” He called out, hoping that the man could hear him.

He sucked in air through his teeth, ignoring the growing discomfort that ran through his entire body.

He faintly heard the sound of an opening door, followed by footsteps.

“H̴a̸n̸k̷,” Connor repeated, static creeping into his voice.

“Connor!” Hank exclaimed, running over to the android. He fell to his knees beside him and gently shook his shoulder to gain his attention, startling him, as he had begun to close his eyes.

“I d-d-d-d-don’t feel good,” Connor slurred, head twitching with each stutter.

“Holy shit… What happened to you?” Hank’s eyebrows furrowed as he got a better look at Connor. 

 

The android was shaking slightly, patches of outer skin losing their color and revealing the android skin underneath. He was blinking and breathing faster than normal, and seemed to not be entirely sure of where he was. And he was tightly holding his right hand. 

Hank gently grabbed Connor’s hand and looked closely. There was nothing there. “Connor, what happened?” Hank repeated.

“I was b-b-b-bit by a black www̴w̶w̵w̵w̷w-” Connor’s voice froze on that syllable, and his eyes lost focus, LED cycling red.

“Hey, Connor, stay with me.” Hank shook his shoulder again.

“Why is it ssso hot-t-t out here?” Connor slurred heavily, before beginning to cough, small drops of thirium running from the corners of his mouth. He looked to Hank with pleading eyes, and thirium began to pour from his mouth as he gagged.

Hank quickly turned Connor on his side to keep him from choking. He idly wondered if androids could even choke.

“Jesus Christ, Connor. Come on, let’s get you inside.” 

Once Connor stopped coughing, the lieutenant carefully picked him up.

Connor clumsily raised an arm to wipe the blue blood off of his face, accidentally smacking Hank in the chin instead. Hank ignored it, minus a soft sigh.

He carried Connor into the house and gently laid him down onto the couch. “Will this go away on its own or do I gotta take you to the hospital?”

Connor mumbled incomprehensibly, eyes half-lidded.

He had found his answer. He grabbed a couple packets of thirium, just in case, and put them in his pockets.

“Alright, let’s go,” he said unnecessarily before picking up Connor once more.

He placed Connor in the passenger seat of his car, carefully buckling the seatbelt over him and reclining the seat back slightly so he wouldn’t slump over as easily.

They were 13 minutes from the hospital. Hank would be damned if he took longer than 8 to get there. Hank continuously took his eyes off of the road to look at Connor, who had become fully delirious and mostly unconscious, laying against the seat and making no sound minus his irregular, rattling breathing. He occasionally turned his head slightly to look at Hank, but the lieutenant doubted that Connor could even see him.

“Hang in there, son. We’re almost there,” Hank whispered, hoping Connor could hear his voice.

 

Connor felt the car stop, still unaware of where he was. The sun burned his eyes as someone carried him away from the car. He coughed again, more thirium leaking from his mouth. His vision blurred as he struggled to see where he was.

“Hank,” Connor said, voice lower than a whisper.

The last thing he heard before the world faded entirely was Hank’s voice, the only sound he could focus on. “I’m here, son. You’re gonna be okay.”

 

Light shined into Connor’s eyes as he slowly regained consciousness. “Hank?” His voice was quiet and rough.

He heard a quiet shuffling from next to him, the older man had been asleep or at least close. “I’m here, Connor.” Hank put a hand on his wrist and squeezed lightly.

Connor blinked slowly, still staring at the ceiling. He couldn’t tell if he was disoriented or just tired. “How long was I…”

Hank hesitated, thinking. “It’s been a day or two.”

“Why did the bite have such a powerful effect on me?” Connor mumbled.

“Your guess is as good as mine, kid. You’d think you would have some sort of protection against a tiny fucking _spider_ , but I guess not.”

“Actually, I can answer that one.” A nurse, female and human, spoke from the doorway. “Now that androids are more commonly treated in hospitals, doctors have discovered what they call an ‘Achilles heel’ among most, if not all androids. Poisons from animals such as spiders and snakes seem to be produced in small enough amounts that the body doesn’t notice it until it reaches the thirium pump regulator, and they travel quite fast, but by then it begins to cycle throughout the body. The pump generally malfunctions, causing overheating and other effects depending on the poison.”

“So that’s what happened to me,” Connor mused.

The nurse nodded. “I would stay, but this wasn’t even the room I was supposed to go to,” she laughed.

Hank breathed a quiet laugh as she left the room.

They sat in silence momentarily, enjoying the quiet and the company of each other.

Connor felt his eyelids growing heavier. “I think I’m gonna go back to sleep now,” he mumbled.

Hank smiled gently. “Okay, Connor. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

Connor closed his eyes and nodded, the action barely visible. “Goodnight, Dad,” he whispered so quietly that Hank thought he had misheard him, tensing for a moment.

He sighed contently, watching the android’s LED dim to a soft, steady blue. 

“Goodnight, son.”


End file.
